Forgotten Soul
by Kitty With Wings
Summary: When an enemy is taken in from the cold she loses her memory, Sonic convinces her to join there side, but what happens when she starts to remember?


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters besides Streak the Bat, Spider the Echidna, Tricia the Human.  
  
Characters  
  
Rouge: You all know her. The white bat.  
  
Spider: My own character, he's a black Echidna with a look like Shadow's, red eyes, the tips of his quills a fiery red.  
  
Sonic: Yes, you know him.  
  
Tails: You know him to.  
  
Knuckles: You know him.  
  
Streak: The black bat with a white streak across her stomach. (My own.)  
  
Eggman: Eww.  
  
Shadow :He's mentioned in here but he's dead.   
  
Tricia: The human counsel leader. Long bright blonde hair, the one who gives advice to the good.  
  
Chapter One: A Memorial Fight  
  
Streak lay; sprawled in the middle of the alleyway, rain pelting gently against her black fur. She felt cold hands  
  
wrapping around her neck, yanking her back up. She writhed in pain, jabbing the tip of her boots into the attacker's stomach.  
  
She heard a grunt of pain as the grip was released. She landed on her feet but fell to her knees as a kick was returned to her own  
  
stomach. She gasped as the air rushed from her lungs. Taking a moment to breath she stood slowly, fight or flight taking over as she felt  
  
adrenaline coursing through her body. Her decision took to long as she the felt fists ram into her stomach, sliding across her face.  
  
She hurled herself backwards, away from the other. Stumbling over a trashcan she landed hard on her underside, skidding a little.  
  
She heard the crunching of shoes against concrete as a group of people came running into the alleyway. Voices came all at once,  
  
overlapping each other. She took this moment to run, as the attacker turned to the group behind him. Streak dashed past him, she  
  
could feel his hands trying to grab her as she barely slid past him. She charged through the group of people, skidding along the  
  
sidewalk. She regained balance and made her way down the street. She heard faintly spoken sentences in the background. "Spider, don't  
  
do that! We don't promote violence..." "Hey don't let her get away!" "I'll get her." "No, you stay here, I'll get her." The  
  
next thing she heard was the sound of a car speeding after her. But was it a car? No, it sounded different, glancing behind her  
  
she saw a blue hedgehog approaching quickly, skid marks following him as he neared. Streak took a moment to think before she attempted  
  
to take off, spread her wings but just before she was out of the chaser's reach she felt a hand grab her ankle and pull her down.  
  
Without speaking she attempted to kick the hedgehog in the face but he grabbed her foot. She was panting greatly, lying  
  
on the sidewalk, once again she felt the rain soak through her fur. She was cold, but sweat trickled down her face, dropping to the  
  
ground. She was so tired...so weak. She attempted to fight against the hedgehog that stood over her, looking down at her. She  
  
finally lost all control and fell into darkness. The hedgehog let her feet drop to the ground. Picking her up he raced back down the  
  
street. Approaching the others he saw Spider was angrily yelling at Rouge. "Why couldn't you have just beaten her down!? We're  
  
helping society here, not resting the enemy and sending her on her merry way!" Rouge responded just as angrily. "We don't kill the  
  
enemy, we try to change them! WE DON'T KILL!" Tails, the youngest, had been watching the fight, but he soon turned to the hedgehog.  
  
"Sonic! You got her...Is she alright?" Sonic shrugged. "I'm not sure, but we better get her back if we want any hopes of her  
  
telling us where Eggman's new hide out is." Tails nodded, turning to Rouge and Spider. "Hey! C'mon you guys, Sonic got her but she  
  
doesn't look to good. We got to go!" Rouge nodded back to Tails, glancing at Sonic and the limp bat in his arms. Tails glanced at  
  
Spider. "Are you coming?" Spider grunted and started walking down the street. Tails shrugged ad followed Spider. Sonic and Rouge  
  
sagged a little ways behind. "Rouge...what are we going to do with him? This is the third times he attempted to kill the enemy.  
  
I can understand robots but...killing other living beings?" Rouge shook her head in return, her bat ears flapping gently. "I'm  
  
not sure, but we have to try and get through to him."  
  
  
  
Back at the 'gang's' headquarters Sonic, Rouge and Tails where attempting to held the beaten bat. Spider had retreated to his room.  
  
Sonic watched Streak as she shivered, soaking wet beneath the blankets. "We've got to help her. We need to keep her warm."  
  
Rouge nodded and went to retrieve some more blankets. Tails poked her arm, attempting to awaken her. Sonic stopped him. "We  
  
should let her sleep. If we wake her she may not recover." Tails looked at her doubtfully for a moment. "Sonic, I read that  
  
if they're really cold they should stay away or they might fall into a coma!" Sonic glanced at Streak, thinking before he left the room.  
  
Tails shrugged, watching Streak toss and turn. Streak's bright green eyes fluttered open, confusion and weakness visible inside  
  
them. Tails blinked, waved and called for Sonic. Came streaking in but skidding beside the two tailed fox, watching Streak as she  
  
wearily sat up. "Where am I?" A typical question but Tails answered quickly. "Your in Sonic's room. We found you lying on the  
  
side walk." Streak blinked, even more confused than before. "What am I doing here?" Sonic blinked. "Do you know who you are?"  
  
Streak nodded. "I'm Streak the bat." "Do you know who's side your on?" Streak looked up at Sonic, confused. "Side?" Sonic turned to Tails.  
  
"Watch her." Tails nodded and began trying to explain to Streak about both sides. Sonic turned and saw Rouge approaching with  
  
blankets. He took the blankets and set them down, then led Rouge into the opposite room. "I think she's got amnesia!" Rouge looked at him  
  
blankly for a moment. "And that's a good thing?" Sonic nodded. "Maybe we can convince her to come to our side!" Rouge suddenly  
  
got it and smiled. "Oh! I see...but what if she regains her memory?" Sonic shrugged. "I'm not sure that'll happen." Rouge  
  
looked doubtful but decided to go along with it anyway.  
  
"Whatever you say..."  
  
Author's Note: This was probably a short chapter but I wanted to get it out to the public and see what you though. Read and Review  
  
and if the reviews are good I'll put another chapter up! 


End file.
